The Sword in the Throne
The Sword in the Throne is episode 5b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Fanboy pulls the sacred Plunger of Power off its special toilet-like throne in the men's room and a council of custodians made him King of all Custodians as a reward. Along with Chum Chum as his court jester and Janitor Poopatine as his tutor, Fanboy goes on a royal/hilarious spree around the school as he does deeds another way than they should be. Plot The episode starts with Janitor Poopatine cleaning the bathrooms of Galaxy Hills Elementery School. Suddenly, Fanboy and Chum Chum, who had a Mud War, slide in and discover a golden door at the end of the room. Poopatine tries to tell them it's forbidden, but they don't care. They then discover a golden toilet with a plunger on it. Poopatine then tells them that's the Plunger of Power, and better ones can pull it out than them. But Fanboy pulls it out and after repeatedly putting it back and pulling it out, a set of three toilets, known as the Custodial Council, arrive to greet them. They tell Poopatine that Fanboy is the "chosen one" and make him the King of the Janitors. Chum Chum joins in as his Court Jester, and Poopatine has to be his tutor. Later on, Poopatine tries to tutor King Fanboy like all others do, but King Fanboy would rather do his own things, such as scraping a wall, sprinkling sawdust in Poopatine's face, and burning a door. So, he asks King Fanboy and Court Jester Chum Chum to wax the floor. However, King Fanboy gets an idea and uses 365 layers of wax to make it last a whole year. They wind up freezing Kyle under the wax as a result, but the other kids enjoy it. Poopatine then walks onto a section of wax that's not dry yet, and begins sinking. King Fanboy trys to pull him out with the Plunger, but he begins to sink, too. Suddenly, a garbage fly pulls them up, and King Fanboy sees it as the real King of the Janitors. The Custodial Council agree to this, and after a wall incident, King Fanboy resigns his title and Court Jester Chum Chum plays one final song to the audience, while Poopatine is forced to repair the wall. The episode ends here. Transcript Songs *''Jester Chum Chum's Jingles'' Gallery Running Gags *Someone getting the Plunger of Power stuck to their face. *Chum Chum playing a jingle on his mandolin. *Poopatine tutors Fanboy with a chore which turns out to be a disaster. *Poopatine complaining Fanboy can't be king. *Fanboy pulling out the Plunger of Power and putting it back repeatedly. Trivia *The Custodial Council is introduced in this episode. *Kyle does not speak, but he is heard moaning under the wax. *This is Janitor Poopatine's biggest role yet. *First time we see the full interior of a school's bathroom. Continuity *The sticker Poopatine wanted Fanboy to scrape off the wall is Yo's "In Yo Face" sticker from "Prank Master". *The music played during the montage is the same as Chum Chum's nose montage music in "Pick a Nose". It is later heard in "Frosty Mart Dream Vacation". * Third appearance of Skaters' Waltz ("Secret Shopper," "Schoolhouse Lock") Goofs *Before the Custodial Council goes to see Fanboy, there is no wax on the floor but later, they see the wax. *Kyle's a wizard; he would've teleported himself out of the wax at an unseen time. *When Chum Chum is zapped with the plunger during Fanboy's pep talk, he doesn't have his jester hat on. *The way Fanboy got shocked by the floor waxer would've killed him. *At the end it's revealed the fly in the bathroom was the chosen one, but it showed no effort to do so until the end. *When Fanboy says "...the King of Teachers!" his lips are out of sync from what he's saying. *After the fly pulls Fanboy and Poopatine out of the sinking wax, the wax on the floor permanently disappears. *How did Janitor Poopatine know about the vomit emergency? He wasn't in the cafeteria when it occurred, though it happened at an unseen time before the episode started. *The Plunger of Power shouldn't be stuck to the toilet seat when it's open; it should be inside the toilet bowl. *Chum Chum's jester hat changes size and orientation throughout the episode. *The "danger" sign wasn't visible on the lockers before Poopatine started sinking and when Fanboy tried to rescue him. *If the door would to catch on fire like what happened when Fanboy turned the lock, part of the wall around it would've caught on fire, too. *It's impossible for a wall to break down after pulling a pencil out of the sharpener, and for a door to burn after turning its lock. Allusions *''The Sword in the Stone'' - The title is an obvious pun on this famous story. The entire story seems to parody this as well. Fanboy pulling out the Plunger of Power making him King of the Janitors mirrors the part where Arthur pulls out the sword Excalibur, making him King of England. *''He-Man'' - When Fanboy holds the plunger high and grabs it whilst glowing and saying "I have the plunger", this is a parody of when the show's protagonist holds a sword and glows while saying "I have the power". In addition, the entire scene is a shot-by-shot replica of said mention. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy (King of the Janitors) *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum (Court Jester) *Steve Tompkins as Janitor Poopatine (Tutor) *Jeff Bennett as Councillor Toilet, Councillor Urinal *Russ Carney as Councillor Bidet Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Janitor Poopatine